A variety of load organizers and stabilizers have been developed for pickup truck beds and vehicle trunk and cargo spaces. Generally such load containers are constructed from rigid components and cannot be readily removed and stored, or rapidly deployed from storage. For example, the Justice U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,730 describes the use of a plurality of panels hinged to a base in the truck bed. The panels pivot from a down position to an up position for organizing and stabilizing the load. The Williams U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,898 describes a combined pickup truck bed liner and storage unit with pull drawers.
In the Dottor et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,348, relatively rigid dividers slide into slots of side walls pivotally attached to a floor mat for subdividing an automobile trunk. The "vehicle cargo organizer assembly" in U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,213 is a rack of cargo slats interconnected by a cross rail for use e.g. in the back of station wagons and square backs. U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,305 describes a compartment organizing frame of longitudinal and cross pieces with rails and a drawer for use in a pickup truck bed.
A disadvantage of such conventional vehicle bed cargo organizing structures is that they cannot be readily removed from the vehicle bed and collapsed and stored in a small space on the vehicle. Nor can they be rapidly deployed from a storage condition.